Frozen Legends
by Shinx is epic
Summary: Razorfang a.k.a Ice is a normal Oshawott... sorta. She is a battle-loving, sword-wielding, pokemon-eating type of pokemon!Thats right, she has a sword... and eats pokemon! Having to go to an acadamy until she graduates is a pain. But, getting caught by a well known human is a pain to! Can she put her love to kill behind her? Will she ever get back to her mentor?


Frozen Legends

T for... gore momments(described later when hinted) and blood describtions

Alright, sorry I have not updated Sniv chronicals, but I want to work on this new story. Yes, Ash and his Pokemon gang does have a huge part, but not so soon. Alright, lets get this story started! (Samurott's name is Razorblade, by the way) Also, Ash is restarting his journey, all of Ash's, Cilan's and Iris' pokemon, exept Pikachu, Pansage(for Cilan) and Axew (for Iris) are living in the 2 story house outside of Opelucid city. (In this case, it will be like Pokemon White version, the stone buildings and all.)

I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, Gamefreak or any thing else! I dont even own Bleach, Skyrim or Zonpakutos!

Chapter 1 ~ A hero is born under the ice god-pt 1 Part 2- Before the journey

1

Samurott was never a compassionet, kind- hearted kid in school. He skipped battling, legend studies and herb studies. That was, until he met her. Silver was a silver- streaked Samurott whom he fell in love with as a Dewott, when she was a Dewott. She made him know compassion, love and respect, and man, oh man, could she pack a punch! For the first time in his life, he made a commitment. Now, on the crisp, cold Autumn(set in October) morning, as in 2 A.M, he really had to love and be kind. Razorblade dashed through the forest, heading towards the large river, and dived in. Holding the small chest that was blue and grey tightly, he swam deep into the river. Once at the bottom, he located the small tunnel and swam through it. Looking around, he found the rocks that had fallen into the water. he climbed up them, and came up on the other side. Taking that short cut was 3 minutes faster than running up the hill. Razorblade hurried towards the meadow, An Audino was hovering over Silver, and some Panpours were using water gun to give Silver water using small buckets. Razorblade scurried over to his mate, sweating as he heard her shriek in agony. "Silver, almost!" Audino shouted. Suddenly, Silver relaxed and took a deep breath. Suddenly, snow began to fall and ice formed on the ground. A large shadow fell over the Pokemon, and Razorblade looked up to see an unexpected pokemon. A bundle slid onto a piece of ice, and squeaked. Razorblade looked away from the pokemon and stared at his child. "Silver, Razor, we'll leave you to your son- no, daughter, now." With that the Panpours and nurse Audino left the couple and new born.

"What shall we name her, Razor?" Silver asked, staring into their new born's red streaked eyes.

"How about.. Ice?" Razorblade and Silver starred at the unexpected pokemon, smiling.

"How does that sound?" Silver just grinned.

"It sounds... perfect, but as a nickname. How about... Streak?" The couple bickered for a few momments, and decieded their Oshawott's name would be Razorfang- Fang for short, but her nickname would be Ice.

(A/N ~ Fang will be talked about as Ice, but school/ upcoming official things will come in later, she'll be called Razorfang/ Fang)

Ice was mistaken for a male because of her muscles. She was a strong, healthy Oshawott, but in school( She's in fith grade right now, Ash's Pokemon will be age range of 14(Pikachu) to 12 (Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy. Ice is the same age as the starters, just a month or two older/younger ) She never really did special stuff, like swim team, ice sculpting and more. School had ended on this exact day, and Ice was walking home. Acadamy for a Pokemon's certain type started in one week, and she was going to the Ice/water one- called Frozen boot camp. She walked along the trail in the forest, but then went a little NorthWest, towards a meadow. Ice unlocked the door that covered the stairs to go underground, into her home. She shut and locked the door behind her, and walked into the same house she's lived in sence she was born. It was a large house, a living room when you walked in, and if you went through a water proof door, it would lead to an under-ground pool, not above.(As in, built in with the house, not, oh yeah, its an underground pool because they live underground!)

Back to the living room, if you turned right, there would be the kitchen, fresh berries would always be in a smallish steel bowl, in the shape as a scalchop. The dining room was in the middle of the kitchen, due to the largeness of the kitchen, you could fit Zekrom and 6 Braviaries in there! If you turned left, however, Silver and Razorblade's room dwelled there. There was a longish hallway, and it goes like this: right side:Nothing Left side: nothing. Right side: Bathroom Left side: Bathroom. Right side: Razorblade and Silver's room. Left side: Ice's room.

Ice went to the kitchen and retrieved two Cheri berries, and an Oran berry. Ice had been accepted into the legendary acadamy that Kyurem himself attended, because she invented a new way to use Aqua Jet. Ice would spring into an Aqua Jet, and spin circles around the opponent, until a cone like dome was made out of the pressured water, just big enough to hold the enemy. If the pokemon tried to get out, it would be blown back. Next, Ice would use Aqua Jet to slam into the enemy, and knock it out. This move took 3 seconds to use. Ice was like Cobalion, Terrikon and Virizion in the war against humans when she battled. Ice's teeth were sharp, more sharp than a Liepard's, about as sharp as a Krookodile's fangs. (This is important for later on!) Ice was packing her bag, she put the three berries in one slot, a huge secret stash of sushi and pokemon meat (that's right, she is a cannibal! Rated T for cannibal momments and light blood describtions. :D ) in the other, due to her parent's not knowing her hunting Lilipups, Patrats, and some Boufallant. Ice also packed her Fang sharpener and her watch, also her dogtags, that were Black and said: 'Fang (Ice)- Advanced unit, Instructors that are Advanced: Dewott and Beartic ' Ice smiled. She gathered her prize possession: A black sword. (It can be described as a Blades sword from Skyrim, but the best would be a Zonpakuto, the same size, preferebly Ichigo's, the freakin' sexy black skinny version, with the boss handle, you know, the wierd thing...) Ice never used it to kill pokemon, but she got it because of her enemy... an Oshawott by the name of... Freckle. He tried to take Ice as a mate, and possessed a kick but silver sword, a little smaller than Ice's sexy sword. They randomly fought over stupid stuff, like food(she couldn't act like a cannibal!) and water. But now, she was leaving everything she loved. Her parents and her life. Ice picked up a gray and blue chest, and opened it. Inside was: A solid black war bandana, and an amazing black army outfit, but Oshawott size. Ice put the bandana and 'comando' suit on, put her black sword sheath into her belt (it was also black) loop, and picked up her bag. Yep, she was gonna miss her old man alot.

Thanks for reading! Please review, and yes, Cannibalism and a sword battle will be in the next chapter!


End file.
